mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy directing bird choir S1E01.png|Fluttershy's first appearance. Fluttershy politely asks bird choir to stop S1E01.png|"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm." Fluttershy looking cute S1E1.png|A sweet smile, on a shy pegasus. Fluttershy talking to bird S01E01.png|Hey, I got some advice for you. Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|"Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." Fluttershy smiling at the birds S1E1.png|Let's try this again. Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png|Fluttershy startled. Twilight meets Fluttershy first time S1E1.png|Twilight Sparkle asking a certain cute, shy pony about her name. Fluttershy alights on the ground S1E11.png|Fluttershy landing in front of Twilight, their first encounter. Fluttershy doesn't immediately respond to Twilight S1E01.png|So, what was your name again.. Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png|Awkward moment with Twilight and Fluttershy. Fluttershy stares at ground before mumbling name S1E01.png|Um.. Fluttershy whispers her name again while backing away S1E01.png|..I really don't feel comfortable. Fluttershy squeaks her name S1E01.png|*squeak* Twilight tries to end awkward conversation with Fluttershy S1E01.png|Hiding behind her mane. Long-distance view of Twilight and Fluttershy S1E01.png Fluttershy watches Twilight turn around and talk to Spike S1E01.png Fluttershy's point of view looking at Twilight and Spike S1E1.png|fluttershys POV Fluttershy gasps when she sees Spike S1E01.png|Gasp! Fluttershy is surprised S1E1.png|Wrong eyes! Fluttershy "A baby dragon!" S01E01.png Fluttershy accidentally knocks Twilight over S1E01.png|A DRAGON! Fluttershy calling Spike "so cute!" S1E01.png Fluttershy "Oh my, he talks" S01E01.png Fluttershy "That's just so incredibly wonderful" S01E01.png Happy Fluttershy hovers near Spike S01E01.png Spike caught in Twilight's magic aura S1E01.png Fluttershy tagging along S1E01.png Fluttershy interested and Twilight annoyed S1E1.png Twilight shocked by Fluttershy's request S1E1.png Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png Spike recounting the story of his life S1E01.png Spike 'I got more to tell' S1E1.png Twilight interrupts the conversation S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle "How did we get here so fast?" S01E01.png Twilight tosses Spike off her back S1E01.png Spike thuds on the ground S1E01.png Fluttershy swoops in S01E01.png Hovering Fluttershy holding Spike S01E01.png|Aww how cute. Fluttershy wants to tuck Spike into bed S1E01.png|Oh, we must get this poor dear to bed. Twilight before slamming house door in Fluttershy's face S1E01.png Fluttershy rejected by Twilight S1E1.png|How dare you slam the door in this cute pony's face. Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Pinkie and friends "she's so happy she's crying!" S1E01.png Pinkie Pie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie Pie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Fluttershy directing her songbird chorus S1E01.png Fluttershy cues bird chorus for Celestia's supposed entrance S1E01.png|"Ready?" Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon, going over to Fluttershy. Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png|Fluttershy scared by Nightmare Moon. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Main 6 regroup S1E2.png Applejack don't you S01E02.png Twilight only can stop S1E2.png Pinkie Pie 'It was under E!' S1E02.png Twilight retrieves reference guide S1E02.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity side by side S1E02.png Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png Nightmare Moon spies on the main six S1E02.png Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png Applejack trotting into forest S1E02.png Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie frightened S1E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Pegasi fly while other four tumble down S1E02.png Rainbow 'Fluttershy, quick!' S1E02.png|"Fluttershy, quick!" Fluttershy about to fly down S1E02.png|"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png|I'm coming Fluttershy speeds down while Rainbow catches Pinkie S1E02.png Fluttershy saving Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy rescues Rarity S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash holding Twilight. Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png Rainbow flying over Twilight's head S1E02.png Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png Twilight care less S1E2.png Twilight very grateful S1E2.png Twilight get past S1E2.png Fluttershy sees the manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rarity runs away S1E02.png|She cries, "Wait!" when Rarity runs away. Fluttershy cries "Wait!" as Applejack tries to subdue the manticore S1E02.png|"Wait!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rainbow Dash zooms by S1E02.png|"Wait!" Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png|Just as her friends are charging the manticore, she steps in their path and screams, "WAAIT!" Fluttershy steps between the two sides S1E02.png Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Fluttershy faces the manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy nuzzles manticore's paw S1E02.png|Fluttershy nuzzles the manticore's paw. Fluttershy looking kindly at manticore S1E02.png Manticore's injured paw S1E02.png|The manticore finally reveals his injured paw. She says, "Oh, you poor, poor little baby." Fluttershy pulling the thorn S1E02.png Manticore roaring at Fluttershy S1E02.png Beast licking Fluttershy S01E02.png Manticore licking Fluttershy's mane S1E02.png Twilight and friends move past manticore S1E02.png Twilight know of thorn S1E2.png|"How did you know about the thorn?" Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png|"I didn't." Fluttershy's new hairstyle S1E2.png|"Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Rarity "I didn't mean that literally" S1E02.png Fluttershy scared S01E02.png Fluttershy is scared of the tree S1E02.png Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png Twilight and friends surrounded by spooky trees S1E02.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png Twilight and friends surprised by Pinkie's laughing S1E02.png Twilight tell me S1E2.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png Rarity "she is" S1E02.png Pinkie Pie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png Pinkie Pie bouncing around her friends S1E02.png Pinkie Pie 'Learn to stand up tall, face your fears' S1E02.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Fluttershy not scared anymore S01E02.png Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png Ponies S01E02.png Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png Ponies poking out from behind Pinkie S1E02.png 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png Mane 6 hearing someone crying S1E02.png Twilight "why are you crying?" S1E02.png Steven Magnet tells his woeful tale S1E02.png Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Steven Magnet wailing S1E02.png Main ponies soaking wet S1E2.png Rarity walking up to Steven Magnet S1E02.png Twilight and friends surprised by Rarity S1E02.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Twilight gallops ahead S1E02.png The ponies face the bridgeless chasm S1E02.png Rainbow's friends waiting across the bridge S1E02.png Mane 6 make their way across the bridge S1E02.png Mane 6 approaching the castle S1E02.png Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Twilight and friends looking at the Elements S1E02.png Fluttershy lifting an orb S1E02.png Mane 6 around the stone Elements S1E02.png Ponies giving Twilight privacy S1E02.png Ponies hear Twilight's voice S1E02.png Twilight goes missing S1E2.png Applejack "c'mon!" S1E2.png Dramatic reveal that the Mane Six are the Elements of Harmony S1E2.png Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png Fluttershy in the manticore's grip S1E02.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png|Fluttershy looks so cute when she floats. :D Pinkie Pie ecstatic S1E2.png Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png Elements of Harmony stand together S1E02.png Twilight "the very moment I realized" S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rarity with Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Twilight calls the other ponies "my friends!" S1E02.png Twilight there it is S1E2.png Element of Magic hovers over Twilight S1E02.png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Fluttershy's Element necklace about to form S1E02.png Fluttershy gets her necklace S01E02.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Main 6 ponies knocked out S1E2.png Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png Fluttershy compliment Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy pointing out similarity between Rarity's necklace and cutie mark S1E02.png|"No. Your necklace." Fluttershy points out Rarity's necklace S1E02.png|"It looks just like your cutie mark." Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png Main 6 ponies victorious S1E2.png Main 6 ponies looking at Celestia's light S1E2.png Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy look at the light S1E2.png The return of Princess Celestia S1E2.png The ponies bow down to Princess Celestia S1E02.png Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack panning shot S1E2.png Main 6 ponies officially a group S1E2.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash shocked S1E2.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S1E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Spike composing Celestia's decree S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Twilight's friends standing side by side S1E02.png Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png|Spike got a tad too excited (animation error). The Ticket Master Angel holds the tickets in front of Fluttershy S1E03.png|Ooh, tickets! Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png|Um, hey girls? Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png|...I was wondering if... Angel holding the tickets to the Gala S1E03.png|...I could go to the gala... Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png|...Well actually. Fluttershy "I mean, yes" S1E03.png|..My gala dream. Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|Wow, so many new friends. Fluttershy in her imagination S1E03.png|I'm coming, my furry friends. Fluttershy in her fantasy S1E03.png Fluttershy with the flowers S1E3.png Fluttershy in the castle gardens S1E3.png Fluttershy with a duck S1E03.png Fluttershy looks at a Toucan S1E03.png Fluttershy singing to a duck S1E3.png|I love this bittern because I love everything! Fluttershy smiling with birds on her head S1E3.png Fluttershy with birds S01E03.png Fluttershy has a pink flamingo on her back S1E03.png|Why, yes, the flamingo is on my back. Deal with it. Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png|Isn't it a lovely fantasy Twilight? Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight curled up S01E03.png Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png Twilight shouting S01E03.png Pinkie Pie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's home for a chance to get the extra ticket S1E03.png|Humming a tune, while cleaning. Fluttershy doing some Spring cleaning in Summer S1E03.png|Oh, hey Twilight. Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's library S01E03.png|Who said, you can't do summer cleaning? Fluttershy in front of window S01E03.png|What? Fluttershy blushes S1E03.png|Blushing Fluttershy. Fluttershy after cleaning Twilight's home S1E03.png|I feel great doing these deeds. Fluttershy looks behind her S1E03.png|I got a better idea. Fluttershy "we are just doing this for the ticket" S1E03.png Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png|Fluttershy, what happened to your wing? Twilight can't decide S1E3.png Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png|I feel so bad right now. Fluttershy feels just awful S1E03.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike angry S01E03.png|Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png|Those tickets.. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png Twilight and friends "if my friends can't all go" S1E03.png Spike pointing out the window S1E03.png|But, is Spike coming too? Mane 6 group hug S1E03.png Twilight and friends celebrating S1E03.png Fluttershy taking her ticket S01E03.png|Animals, here I come. Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png A message arrives S1E03.png Applebuck Season Rarity can't watch S1E04.png The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png Twilight "anyone else?" S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Ponies and Spike hear Applejack's voice S1E04.png Ponies and Spike see Applejack leave S1E04.png Fluttershy "dizzy?" S1E04.png Applejack helping Fluttershy S1E04.png Applejack "why are we doing this?" S1E04.png Fluttershy talking to Applejack off-screen S1E4.png Fluttershy explaining rabbit roundup to Applejack S1E04.png Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png Applejack upset S01E04.png Fluttershy happy S1E04.png|Fluttershy smiling despite a not so subtle Applejack. Fluttershy politely instructing bunnies S1E04.png|"Okay, little bunnies, I need you to all gather here in the middle." Applejack sees bunnies running away S1E04.png Fluttershy "Applejack, Winona, stop!" S1E04.png|"Applejack! Winona! Stop!" Bunny take over S1E04.png Apples falling into Fluttershy's basket S1E4.png Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png Fluttershy taking a break S1E04.png Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png|A true, true friend/Helps a friend in need... 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Twilight teasing "a bit?" S1E04.png Fluttershy and Applejack from the bad cupcakes S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy at a river S1E5.png Fluttershy at the lake S1E05.png|Fluttershy notices the pond creatures. Fluttershy prodding at turtle S1E05.png|Fluttershy investigates the odd turtle. Pinkie Pie observes Fluttershy S1E05.png Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png Fluttershy leads the ducks past Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png|"Mama duck, you're free and clear." Fluttershy collides with Gilda S1E05.png|Oops. Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png Ducks flying away in fear S1E05.png Fluttershy scared by Gilda S1E05.png|Fluttershy cowers beneath Gilda. Gilda roaring at Fluttershy S1E5.png Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png Fluttershy running away S01E05.png|How DARE you, Gilda?! Lyra Heartstrings, Orange Swirl, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png Rarity talking with Applejack S1E05.png Twilight and Fluttershy S01E05.png Fluttershy nervous S01E05.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png|Fluttershy glaring at Pinkie. Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png|Fluttershy annoyed at Pinkie Pie's antics. Fluttershy 'I'm a year older than you' S1E5.png|"I'm a year older than you." Fluttershy sees Gilda come into Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png|Fluttershy sees Gilda again. Gilda got double-pranked S1E05.png Fluttershy's bird choir S1E05.png Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Rarity's favorite game S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 1 S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png Pinkie Pie "I did this party to improve your attitude" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie turns her head upside down S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png|On the right. Jovial laughter at the party S1E05.png Pinkie Pie partying S1E5.png Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png Fluttershy and Rarity having fun S1E05.png Boast Busters Twilight and friends see the show starting S1E06.png Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png|She only appears a few times in this episode. Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Twilight's friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Dash is angry S1E6.png Fluttershy worried look S1E06.png Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy bringing fish to ferrets S1E07.png|Bringing her ferret friends food. Feeding the ferrets S1E07.png|Awwh. Fluttershy brings worms for the birds S1E07.png|Bringing her bird friends some worms. Fluttershy disgusted S01E07.png Fluttershy embarrassed S01E07.png Fluttershy don't eat too fast S01E07.png Fluttershy looks surprised S1E07.png Angel isn't hungry S1E7.png Angel must run S1E7.png Fluttershy turns around S1E07.png Fluttershy with a carrot in her mouth S1E07.png Fluttershy flying over Angel S1E7.png Angel doesn't want a carrot S1E7.png Angels not eating that carrot S1E7.png Angel refusing Fluttershy's carrot S1E07.png Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png Fluttershy laying on the ground S1E07.png Fluttershy and Angel "you need some water?" S1E07.png Fluttershy Angel smear S1E07.png|Strange single frame. Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png|Dropping a hint. Just look up there S1E7.png|Fluttershy and Angel. Fluttershy notices the smoke S01E07.png|Fluttershy saw a black smoke from the mountain. Fluttershy notices the smoke 2 S01E07.png Fluttershy hit by carrot S1E7.png|Ouch. Fluttershy takes that as a yes S01E07.png|"I'll take that as a yes." Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy running through the town S1E7.png Amethyst Star and Gala Appleby walk past Fluttershy S1E7.png Rainbow Dash speeds under the ball S1E07.png Rainbow Dash "don't be such a scaredy-pony" S1E07.png Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash S1E07.png Pinkie Pie sliding off the screen S01E07.png Fluttershy tries to warn everypony S1E7.png Fluttershy runs after Pinkie S01E07.png Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Derpyshy Rainbow Dash blames Pinkie Pie for making her drop the ball S1E07.png Fluttershy being ignored S01E07.png Fluttershy "this is an emergency" S1E7.png Ponies ignoring Fluttershy S1E7.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Cute Fluttershy 'thank goodness' S01E07.png Fluttershy uhh S1E7.png Fluttershy surprised by what the ponies say S1E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Fluttershy gasps after hearing "100 years" S1E07.png Twilight "meet back here in less than an hour" S1E07.png Fluttershy "umm actually" S01E07.png Fluttershy Preparations for the dragon S1E7.png Fluttershy Scared of the door slam S1E7.png Fluttershy ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Fluttershy preparing to confront the dragon - with extra protection. Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Fluttershy alone on montage screen S1E07.png Twilight addresses her friends S1E07.png Scared Fluttershy "mountain?" S01E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Fluttershy looking up at the mountain S1E07.png Fluttershy is not sure S1E7.png Twilight could go this way S1E7.png Twilight and her map S1E07.png Twilight want to avoid S1E7.png Fluttershy tries to talk to Twilight S1E07.png Fluttershy begins to walk away S1E07.png Fluttershy is afraid to go in the mission S1E07.png Spike good with animals S1E07.png Angel tapping Spike's head S1E07.png Angel keeps on tapping Spike's head S1E7.png Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png Fluttershy looks down at her shadow S1E07.png Fluttershy looks at her shadow S1E07.png Fluttershy hiding from her shadow S1E07.png Rainbow thinks this is a bad idea S1E07.png Fluttershy is afraid S1E07.png The ponies head for the mountain S1E07.png Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png Twilight and friends "safety in numbers" S01E07.png Fluttershy cowering in the bushes S1E07.png Fluttershy "it's so steep" S1E07.png Fluttershy takes off from the ground S1E07.png Fluttershy frightened mid-flight S1E07.png|Fluttershy is scared by a dragon's roar mid-flight. Her wings snap to her sides from fear and she falls. Fluttershy about to fall S01E07.png Fluttershy falling S01E07.png Fluttershy with locked up wings S01E07.png Fluttershy looks scared S1E07.png Fluttershy on her back S1E07.png Applejack dragging Fluttershy S1E07.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie climbing the mountain S1E07.png Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png Fluttershy hugs a rock S1E07.png Fluttershy looks at the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy clings to a rock S1E07.png Fluttershy looks down at the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy scared of the cliff S1E07.png Pinkie shows Fluttershy the way S1E07.png Fluttershy observes Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy is unconvinced by Pinkie S1E7.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie Pie jump S1E06.png Fluttershy prepares to jump S1E07.png Fluttershy getting ready to jump S1E07.png Fluttershy jumping over gap with eyes closed S1E7.png Fluttershy jumping the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy looks down while jumping a gap S1E07.png Fluttershy's hooves over the chasm S1E07.png Fluttershy falling after looking down S1E07.png Fluttershy realizes something S1E07.png Fluttershy realizes the gap is not big S1E07.png Fluttershy stuck S1E7.png Fluttershy's friends help her along S1E07.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png Twilight shushes her friends S1E07.png Fluttershy creeps through avalanche zone S1E07.png Leaf lands on Fluttershy S1E07.png Avalanche! S01E07.png|"Avalanche!" Applejack silences Fluttershy S1E07.png Ponies hear Fluttershy's echo S1E07.png Ponies hear heavy rumbling S1E07.png Fluttershy in a pile of dirt S1E07.png Fluttershy apologizing to her friends S1E07.png Fluttershy looses her footing S1E07.png Fluttershy inching down the dirt mound S1E07.png Rarity falling S01E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy sitting on Applejack and Rarity S1E07.png Twilight addresses her friends outside the cave S1E07.png Fluttershy still very afraid S1E07.png Fluttershy is not so ready S01E07.png|Oh dear! Fluttershy has her head in the ground S1E07.png|Faceground ShockedFluttershy S01E07.png Main ponies trying to push Fluttershy S1E7.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Fluttershy "I'm scared of dragons!" S1E07.png Twilight and friends hear the dragon snoring S1E07.png Twilight and friends coughing smoke S1E07.png Twilight talks to hiding Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy "because they're not dragons" S01E07.png Fluttershy "because he wasn't a dragon" S1E07.png Pinkie Pie mentions Spike S1E07.png Fluttershy calls dragons "terrifying" S1E07.png Fluttershy cowering in fear S1E07.png Fluttershy is scared S1E07.png Twilight came up here S1E7.png Applejack "all of us are scared" S1E07.png Applejack and Fluttershy outside the cave S1E07.png Fluttershy doe-eyed S1E07.png Fluttershy walking away S1E07.png Rainbow speeds into the cave S1E07.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Fluttershy looking at her knocked-down friends S01E07.png Fluttershy looks down at her friends S1E07.png Fluttershy "How dare you..." S01E07.png Fluttershy "How dare you!" S01E07.png Fluttershy surprises the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy walking up to the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy faces the dragon down S1E07.png Fluttershy Annoyed S1E7.png|Fluttershy finally stands her ground. Fluttershy "friends!" S01E07.png|Angry at the dragon. Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png|First appearance of The Stare Dragon cowering in fear S1E07.png Close up of Fluttershy's eyes S1E07.png The dragon explaining to Fluttershy S1E7.png|"But,that rainbow one kicked me." Fluttershy 'I'm sorry for that' S1E7.png Fluttershy facing the dragon S1E17.png Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png Dragon ashamed of itself S1E07.png Fluttershy serious face S01E07.png|Do I make myself clear? Dragon crying S01E07.png Fluttershy consoles the crying dragon S1E07.png Ponies congratulating Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy filled with pride S1E07.png Twilight and friends return to Ponyville S1E07.png Twilight "my good friend Fluttershy" S01E07.png Rainbow Dash tries again for the pony record S1E07.png Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png|Ooh? Is Rainbow Dash scared? Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy laughing S01E07.png|Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy laughing. Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png|"It's okay Rainbow Dash. Not everypony can be as brave as me." Another leaf lands on Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png|"Warghh!!!" Fluttershy faints S01E07.png|Now, who's the scared pony? Bridle Gossip Main Six Hiding S1E09.png Rarity background S01E09.png Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png Applejack recounting how Apple Bloom saw Zecora entering Ponyville S1E09.png Fluttershy calls Zecora mysterious S1E09.png Everyone presses closer to the window S1E09.png Applejack terrified of Zecora S1E09.png Applejack "the Everfree Forest!" S1E09.png Fluttershy "animals care for themselves" S1E09.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png Rainbow Dash "she comes into Ponyville" S1E09.png Twilight sarcastically "Oooohs" at Rainbow's dramatization S1E09.png Fluttershy "she digs at the ground" S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Apple Bloom behind Dash and Fluttershy S1E09.png Rarity "she went outside!" S1E09.png Applejack and friends looking at Apple Bloom S1E09.png Main six among poison joke S1E09.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie worried S1E09.png Rainbow Dash mocking Twilight S1E09.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Dash in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png Rarity thinks Fluttershy is unscathed S1E09.png|"There doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with Fluttershy." Rarity "there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her" S1E09.png Fluttershy Apprehensive S01E09.png Fluttershy Glance S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed Head Turn S01E09.png Fluttershy Twilight S01E09.png Fluttershy Too Painful To Say S01E09.png Twilight care to tell us S1E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed S1E09.png|Won't talk about it. Apple Teeny "Good gravy, girl!" S1E09.png|"Good gravy, girl! What's the matter with you?" Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png|"I don't wanna talk about it." Spike dubs Fluttershy "Flutterguy" S1E09.png|Flutterguy is assuredly less than thrilled at that nickname. Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Rainbow Dash suggests confronting Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie is on board with the plan S1E09.png Fluttershy "seems awfully dangerous" S1E09.png Main 5 notice Applejack is gone S1E09.png Hoof Check S1E09.png Flank Check Plot Point S1E09.png|Nice. we totally needed to see that, Flutters. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy help Rainbow up S1E09.png Rainbow Crash S1E09.png Flutterguy Aren't you coming Spike S1E9.png Spike look for a cure S1E9.png Twilight and friends race into the forest S1E09.png Twilight and friends reach Zecora's hut S1E09.png Twilight and friends look inside Zecora's hut S1E09.png Twilight and friends hiding from Zecora S1E09.png Twilight and friends look at Zecora's brew S1E09.png Pinkie Pie spitting S01E09.png Pinkie pleading at Fluttershy's hooves S1E09.png Flutterguy S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|Flutterguy and the others watching Zecora. Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy burst into the hut S1E09.png Zecora confronts the ponies S1E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png Zecora's brew spilling S1E09.png Zecora laments her precious brew S1E09.png Flutterguy "you made me sound ridiculous" S1E09.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Main 5 stand up to Zecora S1E09.png Zecora stands up to Twilight and friends S1E09.png Zecora's exploding anger S1E09.png Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png AB Strutting S1E09.png Mane 6 standing in the poison joke S1E09.png Tiny Applejack in Apple Bloom's hoof S1E09.png Zecora looking at remorseful Fluttershy and Rarity S1E09.png Twilight We Can Help You S1E09.png Twilight and friends return to town with Zecora S1E09.png Rarity normal again S01E09.png Twilight and friends in the herbal bubble bath S1E09.png Rainbow joins her friends in the bath S1E09.png Main 5 looking for Applejack S1E09.png Fluttershy and Twilight in the bath S1E09.png Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Fluttershy picking flowers S1E10.png Fluttershy noms flower S01E10.png Fluttershy lalala S01E10.png Fluttershy noms a blue flower S1E10.png Squirrel tugs Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png Fluttershy thanks squirrel S01E10.png|"Thank you little squirrel, but remember: these flowers are for Princess Celestia. Only the prettiest ones will do." Dandelion scattering S1E10.png Squirrel with dandelion stem S1E10.png Embarrassed squirrel S1E10.png Fluttershy and apples S1E10.png Fluttershy scream S01E10.png Very strange Fluttershy S1E10.png|It's interesting how this doesn't even look like her at all. Fluttershy is scared S1E10.png Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png|"Hello little guy. I've never seen anything like you before." Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png|"Oh, are you hungry?" Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png Eating all the apples S1E10.png Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png|"I guess you were hungry." Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|The parasprite deceptively purrs. Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|"You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends." Fluttershy rushes to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Fluttershy coming to a halt S1E10.png Fluttershy "am I interrupting?" S1E10.png Fluttershy is confused S1E10.png Fluttershy squee S1E10.png Fluttershy with three parasprites S1E10.png Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png|"They're amazing!" Twilight blushing S1E10.png Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png|"Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." Pinkie Pie leaving Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle confused S1E10.png A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png|Even Fluttershy is powerless to control the pests. Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png Fluttershy what will we do S01E10.png Nopony can herd like Applejack S01E10.png Rainbow Dash "drive 'em back into the forest" S1E10.png Applejack marshaling her friends S1E10.png Applejack giving orders to Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E10.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash herding Parasprites from above S01E10.png Parasprites being chased into a ball S01E10.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow about to high five Fluttershy S01E10.png|High five Fluttershy! Fluttershy getting hurt S01E10.png|That must have hurt. Fluttershy says ouch S01E10.png|Ouch. Twilight Nice work Applejack S01E10.png Applejack Couldn't have done it without y'all S01E10.png Going back to clean the mess before princess arrives S01E10.png Back at Fluttershy's cottage S01E10.png Fluttershy about to fly S1E10.png|Fluttershy about to open her door. Fluttershy opening the door S01E10.png|Opening it... Swarm flying past Fluttershy S01E10.png|End of the world. Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png|I may have kept just one... Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png|..I couldn't help it.. Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png|...Sorry? Fluttershy closes her eyes S1E10.png|...How could I resist such cuteness? Pinkie Pie lost a brand new pair of cymbals S01E10.png|"I lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what it is!" Others leaving Pinkie alone S01E10.png Main 5 witnessing the parasprite infestation S1E10.png Twilight suggests a spell to stop the parasprites S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the spell take effect S1E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png|When they see the parasprites ravaging all the non-food objects in town, Rarity decides to go and salvage her dresses. Rarity "everypony for herself!" S1E10.png Twilight's friends in complete shock S1E10.png Twilight and friends follow the parasprites S1E10.png Pinkie's friends gallop ahead of her S1E10.png Main five bow to Celestia S1E10.png Princess Celestia 'see you again' S01E10.png Princess Celestia 'as well as your friends' S01E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png Pinkie passes by surprised Celestia S1E10.png Ponies Thinking S01E10.png|"Parade...?" ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|"Oh, yes, the parade!" Princess Celestia 'emergency in Fillydelphia' S1E10.png Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png Twilight's friends hear Twilight give her report S1E10.png Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Twilight and friends bid farewell to Celestia S1E10.png Pinkie done driving out the parasprites S1E10.png Applejack "you knew what those critters were" S1E10.png Pinkie's friends apologize to her S1E10.png Mane 6 victorious S1E10.png NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|The friends return to Ponyville and see the wreckage. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Rarity, Dr. Hooves and Fluttershy singing Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy wakes a bunny while Cheerilee walks by in background S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png File:Fluttershy with bunny S01E11.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny in "Winter Wrap Up." Fluttershy waking up woodland critters S1E11.png Twilight and Spike approach Fluttershy S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up critters S1E11.png Twilight looking at adorable hedgehogs S1E11.png|"Awww, how cute." Fluttershy "this is my favorite task of the whole season" S1E11.png|"Aren't they? This is my favorite task the whole season, when I get to see all my little animal friends again." Fluttershy "it's like a long sleep" S1E11.png Fluttershy ringing a bell S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up porcupines S1E11.png|"Wake up little porcupines." Fluttershy explains hibernation S1E11.png Fluttershy worried S01E11.png|"Oh, would you just look at all these warrens and dens, I'm worried that I won't be able to wake up every animal before spring comes." Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Twilight running with beehive on her head S1E11.png Good morning friends S01E11.png Fluttershy doesn't want Rainbow to melt snow faster S1E11.png Fluttershy telling Rainbow Dash the animals' homes will flood S1E11.png|"Wait. My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast." Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Mayor What you doing S1E11.png Argument S1E11.png Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are disappointed S1E11.png Fluttershy "you have to wake animals slowly" S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Ponies looking back toward Twilight S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png Spike, Twilight and Fluttershy waiting S01E11.png Twilight Shocked S1E11.png Fluttershy calmly looking at snakes S1E11.png Fluttershy and Spike watch the snakes S1E11.png Fluttershy and Spike look up S1E11.png Fluttershy winking with bird on her head S1E11.png Bird signaling Rainbow Dash S1E11.png Ponies laughing S1E11.png The ponies await the mayor's words S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|Cheering after the successful completion of Winter Wrap Up. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing when they see Spike napping on a melting block of ice. Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png The ponies are coming to see the Iron Pony Competition S1E13.png The ponies are cheering S1E13.png|Let the games begin! Fluttershy in charge of the score S1E13.png|Fluttershy scoring the Iron Pony Competition. Rainbow Dash sits under an apple tree S1E13.png Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png|All right, Applejack! Fluttershy after the bronco buck S01E13.png|Fluttershy is best score keeper. Fluttershy sees Spike come crashing down S01E13.png Fluttershy after the lasso contest S01E13.png Fluttershy with a rose in her mouth S01E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Fluttershy after the hoof wrestling match S01E13.png Fluttershy sees an incoming football S01E13.png Fluttershy cheers for Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash's hooves S1E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Rainbow Dash wins by cheating. |index}}